


It Will Regin

by Jaredthedragon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Wedding, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: While Kara tries to deal with the pain of losing Mon-El, Lena makes a new friend named Sam Arias AKA Reign a beautiful and lovely woman with a pasted that seems to faded when she meets and falls hard for Lena and she can't deny her feelings for the woman, but soon her friendship with Kara is tested when Kara reveals Sam's true identity andSam returns the favor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad, but going back to rewrite it. Sam's original name was Rayne in the first story, but I'm going to fix that.

After shooting Mon-El back into orbit, Kara goes to pay Lena a visit. The CEO is sitting in the chair in her office, as Kara lands on the balcony outside Lena's office then raps on the window. Lena looks up to see Supergirl standing outside her office. With a drink in hand, Lena walks over to the window and let's Supergirl in. Once she's inside, she sees the glass of Jim Beam in Lena's hand, but doesn't comment about the achool much to Lena's surprise.

"I wanted to thank you for your help." Kara begins, "and wanted to confess something to you."

"I'm listening." Lena replied.

"Kara Danvers did tell me that she's was dating Mon-El."

Lena scoffs before taking a sip of Jim Beam, "and she trusted you because you're alien and I'm Luthor."

Kara want to grab Lena by the arms and shake some sense into her, but she also wanted to press her lips against Lena's ruby ones and kiss her pain away, she felt hurt that her friend kept a secret from her. She didn't care that Kara was dating an alien that wasn't the problem at all. The problem was that she kept it a secret that her boyfriend was an alien. Like she didn't trust Lena with that knowledge, that hurt her and now that she knows that another friend knew about the relationship and she didn't...She pushes her thoughts aside and takes sip from her glass.

"No, she didn't know how to tell..." Kara says, but Lena cuts her off.

"You know what, save it. I don't want to hear your fucking excuses." Lena said exploding at Supergirl not knowing that she was actually talking to Kara Danvers. Kara wanted to reply, but she knew that the best thing to do was to go and let Lena cool off then she would come back and talk to her some more.

"Good day Miss Luthor." Kara says and leaves by flying out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm worried about Kara." Alex tells Maggie as she walks into their apartment. They were married now and Maggie was living with her and she was the happiest she ever been in her life. But she was a little worried about Kara to but she had to be supportive and reassure her wife.

"She'll be alright," Maggie replied as  she walks up to her wife as she greets her with a smile and a kiss. "She's a Danvers and the Danvers women always bounce back."

"It's worst than you think." Maggie saw that look Alex's face so asked, "what wrong?"

"I went to her apartment this morning and found a letter that said I'm leaving, don't look for me because I'm not coming back."

"Alex." Both women were on the verge of tears. Maggie grabs her wife and holds her close. Both of them holding back their tears to be stronger for the other, but soon the pain was too much for both of them and they began to weep.

Lena was closing down for the night when she heard footsteps coming from outside her office door. She turns around in time to see the door open and a man walk into the office.

"Can I help you sir?" Lena asked the man, he was silent for a moment then he spoke.

"Its your fault the aliens attacked us. You built the portal that helped them get to National City." The man said. "And because of you wife and son are dead."

"I'm sorry for your lost, but I didn't know what the portal was for until was too late." Lena replied.

"Excuses won't help you now." The man pulls out a gun and points it at Lena, he was about to shoot when someone else walks into the office and snatches the gun from the man before he can use it and then he turns around to face the person and is surprised to see a woman.

"You shouldn't play with guns, someone is going to get hurt." The woman said. Then she opens the cylinder and removes the cartridges from the revolver then she shut the cylinder and sits the gun on Lena's desk.

"I knew I should've brought a spare." The man said.

"I suggest you leave if you know what's good for you." The woman replied.

"I'll be back and I'll bring a bigger gun with me." The man then runs out the office leaving Lena with the beautiful stranger who just saved her life.

"Thanks for that..."

"My name is Sam."

"Lena Luthor."

"I know Ms. Luthor." Sam

"Please call me Lena, you did save my life after all." Lena replied.

"That was nothing, but if you insist I'll call you Lena."

"Thank you and how did you know to come up here?"

"I didn't until I saw him pistol whip your security guard."

Lena gasped in horror, "is he alright?"

"He's fine, but he might have mild concussion." R  
Sam replied.

"Well thank goodness you showed up when you did."

"I was just in the right place at the right time."

Lena didn't know if it was fate or if Sam had good timing. Either way she was happy that Sam showed up because if she didn't, she would be dead right now.

"Either way thank you." Lena said.

"You're welcome." Sam replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Lena spotted Sam outside on a motorcycle. Walking over to the woman, Lena stops in front of the motorcycle.

"I would be offended if I knew you where here spying on me." Lena said.

"What if I was here spying on someone else?" Sam asked.

"Then I would have to accept it and move on." After a few minutes, both women started laughing after they stopped, Sam was the first to speak.

"Its good to see you again Ms. Luthor."

"Please call me Lena." The CEO Replied.

"Ok, Lena, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To lunch. Would you like to come with me?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Do you like to ride on motorcycles?"

Lena was glad that she said yes to riding on the motorcycle with Sam because it was an incredible rush. When they got to the restaurant, Lena went in first as Sam looked for a spot to park her bike. Meanwhile the man from last night saw Sam park her bike and go inside. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he walked over to the restaurant.

"So tell me a little about yourself." Lena said. She didn't know much about her guardian Angel expect that she drives a motorcycle and saved her life.

"There's not much to tell." Sam replied.

"What about your parents?" Lena asked.

"I was adopted, l don't know anything about my real family."

"What about your adoptive parents?"

"The mother and I have an estranged relationship. The father tried to rape me and the brother beat me." Lena searched Sam for the truth and she saw the pain in her eyes. And she thought the Luthor's were bad.

"I'm sorry, l didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Its not your fault."

"I guess you're right."

"So what are we having?"

"Kale." Lena waited and when she saw Sam make a funny face like Kara would, she started laughing.

"I'm just teasing." Lena said after she stop laughing.

"Then what are we really having?" Sam asked.

"Steak and baked potato."

Kara stood in the middle of a filed. She had her glasses in her hand and was in her Supergirl costume. With one last decision she crushed the glasses in her hand and drop them to the ground before taking off in the sky.

"I wonder if Barry could use another hero." It didn't matter because there was no more Kara just Supergirl. And she wasn't coming back to National City.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena was in her office when the door burst open, Lena gets up from her chair quickly and instead of seeing Jess, she sees someone she never thought she would ever see again.

"Hello sis, surprised to see me?" Lex asked. Lena was speechless, she couldn't believe that Lex was standing in front of her. Was she dreaming? She wished, but Lena wasn't going to Lex think that she was afraid of him.

"It's good to see you, Lex." Lena said. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Scotch will be fine." Lex follows Lena to the liquor cabinet as she took out two glasses then she fills the glasses with Scotch and hands one to Lex. He takes a sip before speaking.

"It looks like you've been taking good care of my company while I've been away."

"Its my company now." Lena replied.

"Will see." Lena hated when he did that, when he had a plan and kept her in the dark, but she was better than him at Chess.

"If you're thinking about bringing mother back to help you get the company back, don't. You getting the company back is one thing, but her running the company with you is another."

"What I do with my company is my business."

"It isn't your company let." 

"But it will be." Lex said then he downs the rest of the Scotch and leaves and Lena didn't have to ask who he was going to see next because she knew who he was going to see. And she needed to go see someone, she didn't know how to find Supergirl, but she did know someone who did.

When Lena got to Kara's apartment, she walks over to the door and knocks, but no answer. So she tries again and still no answer, so this time she pulls out the spare key that Kara gave her and she unlocks the door and walks in to find that not only is Kara not home, but the place looks like a pigsty

"I should've known Kara couldn't trust you." Alex said as she had her gun out and pointed at Lena.

"You've got it all wrong Agent Danvers." Lena said, she goes to move, but Alex stops her.

"Don't turn around." Alex warned, but Lena did anyway.

"We don't have time for games, we need to find Supergirl." Lena replied. Any other time Alex wouldn't listen to Lena, but she sounded frantic and she looked like she was out of breath. Alex holsters her gun and says, "catch your breath then tell me what's going on.

At Cadmus, Lillian and Cyborg Superman walked into the room to see a man in business suit and hat looking at their equipment.

"Should I blast him?" Cyborg Superman asked in a whisper.

"Not yet." Lillian replied and she walks over to the man.

"May I ask who you are sir?" Lillian said. The Man turns around and removes his hat.

"A man whose been away too long." Lex replied. 

"Welcome home Lex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Willis as Lex Luthor because I like it that way


End file.
